In the aluminum smelting industry, anode rods are clamped to anode bus bars in order to maximize the passage of electrical current between the anode bus bars and the anode rods. As the anode rods wear down, the clamps pressuring the anode rods to the bus bars are manipulated to keep the pressure of the anode rods constant against the anode bus bars, thereby keeping the passage of electrical current constant as well.
The force applied by the clamp to an anode bar is generally around 12,000 lbs. In order to withstand and transfer such a high force, the clamp is to be structurally and materially strong. Otherwise, the clamp may be prone to brakeage.
In the prior art, the parts of the clamp are generally made with cast iron components that are expensive to source and have long lead times. Moreover, the cast iron parts often have voids in the metal causing structural weakness. Castings are also sometimes not dimensionally consistent in their shape, causing problems in fitting parts together. The present invention eliminates the need for the use of cast iron.